Wishes of the Heart
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: This is my own, unique, story. I just couldn't find another section for it. This is about a high school girl who gets rejected by the boy she likes, and she meets a kid who will grant her three wishes. By Brian, not Mukuro.


Brian: This story just came to me sometime last night, so I decided to take advantage of this file and write a fan fiction. NOTE: two main characters are based off of real people who shall remain anonymous.

Disclaimer: This is purely my idea, with my characters, and my plot. Except for certain well known topics.

Wishes of the Heart.

* * *

If you could have any wish, what would it be? Money? Power? Fame? Love? Happiness? There are so many things one can wish for, but limiting it to one is one of the hardest things in world.

I was thinking these thoughts as I drifted off to sleep in my two-story house, praying I would be able to confess my love tomorrow.

"_Do you have a wish for me?" In my dream, I was in a white space, surrounded by nothing, with a voice that sounded like a little kids echoing throughout this strange, white space._

"_A wish?" I called out to whoever it was that was talking to me. "A wish for what?"_

"_It's been five years, I'm so happy I can finally pay you back!" The voice said to me, still with its child-like innocence._

"_Pay me back?! For what?!" I was now at a sprint, trying to find whoever it was that was talking to me. _

"_Don't worry, you can ask me those questions when we meet! For now, just think about a wish you would like granted!"_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ear, and I looked up to see my eight year old brother had placed the alarm at max volume next to my ear.

I began hanging into my school uniform, all the while muttering about what I would do to my kid brother when I caught him.

I walked down the stairs in my half-dead state, and lazily made some toast for breakfast. As I finished my breakfast, I was ready to begin my walk to school, but my mother the ultra-nag caught me walking out the door.

"Tomoe, where are you going?" My mother called out to me as I walked out the door.

"To school, mom." I muttered.

"In those clothes? I don't THINK so." She said, pulling me back inside.

"But, what's wrong with my clothes?" I said, looking down…to reveal I still had my pajama bottoms on under my skirt.

"S-sorry about that, mom!" I stuttered, running up to my room to re-change.

* * *

"Welcome…oh, hi Tomo-chan!" Harumi, the over excited assistant to Hiruko's occult shop, jumping on to me.

"Oh, if it isn't Tomoe!" Hiruko's jovial voice said from behind the counter, grinning. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like a love fortune please." I don't know why I say this, because I get the same thing every time.

"Okay…" Hiruko shut his eyes, and he began focusing all his senses on the top card of a deck of fortune cards.

He opened his eyes, drew a card and turned it over so I could see it.

"According to this card, you will have a very interesting encounter with a mysterious person of the opposite sex, which will lead you into a romance." Hiruko said, brushing his messy green hair out of his eyes. "Oh, that will be 1200 yen, please!" He added, giving me a really annoying smile.

"Why does the price go up every week?" I said, pulling out my wallet.

"Simple, you're the main source of this shop's income!"

"Damn…" I placed down the money and left.

* * *

"Hey, Tomo-chan, did you stop off at that creepy store to get your fortune told again?" I looked ahead, and saw my friend Miyuri standing there, grinning, next to Sakora.

"Well, what did it say?" Sakora asked, grinning.

"Sorry, if I tell you, it won't come true." I said, walking past them.

"Does it matter? We all know you like Kenji." Miyuri said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" The minute I heard that voice of a certain american, my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, hi Kenji!" Miyuri said, grinning.

"Hi Miyuri, hi Sakora." He said, smiling at them. Suddenly, I felt his gaze boring into me, and my face grew another shade of redder.

"Hey, Tomoe, are you alright?" He placed his hand on my shoulder, and caused my face to blaze brighter than a bonfire.

"Tomoe, I think you have a fever…" He then, god forbid, placed his hand to my forehead.

"N-n-no, I-I'm fine, really!" I then took off for the school building.

* * *

"Damn, I couldn't tell him again…" I muttered, staring out the window at the school gate from my back row seat.

I didn't even hear the lunch bell ring, I was just frustrated at myself for not confessing at that moment.

"Hey, Tomo-chan!" Mayuri's voice was so sudden, it caused me to jump several feet into the air.

"Mayuri, what do you want?" I said, feeling more than a little depressed.

"Well, we thought this was a great opportunity for you, so we had Kenji go out to meet you by the big sakura tree at the edge of school, all ready or you to tell him!" Sakora said, appearing from behind Mayuri.

"Tell him what?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"How you feel, of course!" Mayuri said, grabbing me by the collar of my uniform and pulling me out of the classroom.

"No way, there is no way I am going to see him!"

"So, Tomoe, what did you want to see me about?" Kenji asked, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Um, wh-what do you think about me?" I managed to get out, having trouble breathing.

"Think of you?" He asked, with an unsure look on his hot face.

"What I mean is, do you…like me?" It was pure torture to get those words out, but I knew I had to do it. I then looked up at his eyes, and knew immediately that we didn't feel the same about each-other.

"I'm sorry, I just can't think of you of anything more than a friend…" He said, looking at me like he felt sorry for what he had to say.

"I-I see…" said, before running away with tears dripping off my face.

The rest of the day was a complete mystery to me. Everything just went by, and before I knew it, the final bell had rung.

* * *

I walked out of the school, dazed and depressed, when I bumped into him.

He had light blonde, almost white hair, and wore a white jacket over white shorts and a white shirt. To complete the image, he had a white hat covering his head.

He looked like he was a junior high student at first glance, but when I looked into his eyes I could tell he had seen much more in his life then I ever will.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to be as nice as possible considering the circumstances.

"Hello!" He said smiling, with a very familiar sounding child-like voice. "My name is Mukuro! I grant wishes!"

Wishes?

* * *

Brian: There, done. Review if you feel like it…


End file.
